


That's Where I Belong

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, Glee BTS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ticklishblaine prompted: CrissColfer + “you’re so in sync it’s creepy.” Five times Darren and Chris are so in sync that everyone notices and one time that they aren’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightsandsparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/gifts).



**_2010_ **

“And this is Chris Colfer, your new coworker,” Ryan says as he leads Darren around the Glee set.

Chris feels someone tap him on the shoulder and he whirls to find himself looking directly into the warm hazel eyes of Darren Criss. “Holy shit, it's you,” he blurts out before he can stop himself. He feels the blush creep across his cheeks as he realizes that yes, he'd said that out loud to the actor who will be playing his new potential love interest on the show. And coincidentally, it's also the same guy who played Harry Potter in the musical Chris has watched a truly embarrassing number of times on YouTube. Truth be told, he's  _way_  cuter in the flesh, standing in front of Chris with a wide grin, staring at him as if he's the only person in the room.

“And it's you,” Darren replies with amusement. He extends a hand to shake. “It's great to finally meet you. I'm so excited that we'll be working together. Chris is sure Darren's just being polite, but he can't help how his stomach flips pleasantly at how genuinely enthusiastic Darren seems.

He shakes Darren's hand for what feels like an exceptionally long time, but Darren doesn't release his hand and Chris isn't complaining. Finally, they reluctantly drop his hands, but then Darren's reaching for him again almost immediately. “Sorry, I'm really more of a hugger. Hope you don't mind?” Darren apologizes as Chris is pulled into the warmest hug he's ever received. He rubs Chris' back a little with one hand and squeezes his shoulder with his other hand as they part and Chris is a little dizzy with how electric his touch feels.  _Shit, I really need to get my fanboying under control_ , he thinks.

“I'll leave the two of you to get better acquainted,” Ryan says and Chris can  _hear_  the smirk in his voice. “Darren, your call time tomorrow is 7 AM. Chris can show you where the hair and makeup trailer is located since that's where you'll need to report in the morning.”

“Wonderful, thanks for everything,” Darren says with a wave. “Again, I really appreciate the opportunity.”

And then Chris and Darren are alone.  _Well, except for the various crew members milling about the soundstage,_  Chris thinks, though it still doesn't feel like there's anyone else in the room at the moment. Chris is suddenly very grateful that he's already done with filming for the day, even though it meant he had to get up at a truly ungodly hour to arrive on set for his call time. Still, it was totally worth it so that now he's free to show Darren around.

“So...” Darren begins tentatively, being the first to speak. “I'm really glad I'm getting to meet you before we start filming tomorrow, because I'm sure I'll be a nervous mess by then. Hopefully I can make a better impression today. But fair warning, I'll probably fanboy over you at some point. I'll try to keep it in check as long as I can, but what can I say? I'm weak. I'll do my best not to slobber all over you though.”

Chris laughs long and hard. “Why would you fanboy over me?” he asks, honestly confused.

Darren frowns, looking totally taken aback. “You're kidding, right? Dude, you're awesome. You play one of the best characters on this show. I'll totally admit that I haven't been watching Glee from day one or anything, but I watched the last few episodes before my audition and then all of season two after I found out I'd gotten the role and you're totally amazing. Your scenes with Mike O'Malley just kill me, in the best possible way,” he finishes in a rush. “ _Shit_. See, this is what I'm talking about. I fanboy. It's a problem.”

Chris is blushing again, totally unprepared for the stream of compliments that Darren tossed out so freely. Trying to play it cool, he makes a show of glancing down at his shirt. “No drool,” he announces, “so you're doing okay so far.”

Darren's eyes widen in delight and then he's giggling. It's a beautiful sound to Chris' ears. “Hey, we've only known each other for like five minutes. The day is young. Still plenty of time for me to make a total fool out of myself.”

“Oh, I totally humiliated myself on my first day on set. It's practically a Glee rite of passage at this point,” Chris reassures him.

“Really? What did you do, if you don't mind me asking?” Darren says eagerly.

“I didn't realize that I'd have a trailer? Because I was fresh out of high school and I'd never imagined having a real acting job on television. So I spent most of the day hanging with the extras in their holding area and eventually a PA came and found me and said, 'Uhh sweetheart, you know you have your own trailer, right?'” Chris explains, shaking his head fondly at how naïve he'd been back then.

“Aww,” Darren practically coos. “That's cute but pretty tame as far as humiliations go.” He thinks for a second and then asks, “Wait, does that mean I have a trailer or...?”

Chris cocks his head to the side as he considers. “Uhh, good question. You're billed as a guest star, right?” Darren nods in response. “Yeah, I'm not really sure to be honest. All the cast regulars have their own trailers, but I think guest stars probably share with someone? You're totally welcome to hang out in mine if you need a quiet place to crash, though. It's pretty swanky.”

Darren's face lights up. “I'd like that a lot, assuming I can find it, that is. This place is huge.”

“You get used to it,” Chris promises. “And if you ever get lost, just ask the nearest PA or crew member. But I can also show you around a bit now, if you want? That way you'll know where my trailer is tomorrow in case you panic and need someone to talk you down.”

Darren nods gratefully, linking his arm through Chris'. “Lead the way,” he commands.

* * *

Four hours later, Chris sits with Darren at a quiet Italian restaurant, nibbling on the end of a breadstick. They still haven't run out of things to talk about and he's honestly blown away by how much they have in common. Chris has never found it very easy to get to know new people and make friends. But Darren has somehow managed to worm his way past his built up defenses in record time, making him feel at ease in a way he hasn't felt in ages. It doesn't hurt that Darren is really cute and charming and has no qualms about being 100% open and honest with him.

Still, it had been a shock when Darren had suggested they go out for dinner and to see Sutton Foster in concert mere hours after meeting him for the first time. He'd brought it up under the vague pretenses of getting a chance to know one another better before they filmed their first scene tomorrow (which Darren suggested might help their on-camera chemistry). Chris has a feeling that might be true, but to be honest, he's not really thinking about work right now. All he can think about is what a good time he's having and how much he hopes that Darren's guest star arc will turn into something more than just a handful of episodes. If their on-screen chemistry is even half as electric as it feels to Chris right now off-screen, he has a feeling that they'll be onto something really special.

“Okay, is it my turn in the hot seat since I just forced you to share your entire life story?” Darren asks with a wry grin.

“I guess so,” Chris agrees, “although I know part of your story.”

“Oh yeah?” Darren looks surprised. “Did Ryan give you a quick bio on me or something?”

“No, I'm just already a fan of yours,” Chris admits. He feels surprisingly comfortable sharing that now given how much Darren has complimented him tonight.

“Oookay,” Darren rolls his eyes, making it clear he thinks that Chris is teasing.

“I'm 100% serious,” Chris huffs indignantly. “I've seen your shows on YouTube.”

“Seriously, that's sweet of you to say, but you don't have to pretend to have watched my crappy little college parody. They are like four hours each and the sound quality is truly abysmal, but thank you for even doing a cursory Google search on me before I showed up on set.”

“Excuse you,” Chris pouts, “I'll have you known that I've watched both A Very Potter Musical and the sequel multiple times each and I did that well before I even know you'd been cast on Glee. I'm like the biggest Harry Potter nerd ever so I've seen pretty much anything even tangentially related to the books or movies.”

“Uhh, pretty sure the ultimate Harry Potter nerd title belongs to me,” Darren teases. “And I still don't really know if I believe that you've seen my shows.”

“Man, stubborn much?” Chris asks without any heat behind it.

“Oh, I'm stubborn as fuck, especially when it comes to believing that cute, famous actors have seen my shitty college play,” Darren grins.

“You think I'm cute?” Chris blurts out before he can stop himself.

“You're adorable, duh,” Darren says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Chris is torn between being extremely flattered at the compliment and annoyed that he's always labeled as 'precious' or 'adorable' rather than what he wants to be: hot. He hates how much younger he is than the rest of the cast sometimes.

“Okay fine, Mr. I Can't Believe My Costar Because I'm So Stubborn, I'll prove it. Ask me a question about AVPM and I'll demonstrate just how much of a fanboy of yours I am too,” Chris finally says.

“Ooh, throwing down the gauntlet,” Darren rubs his hands together. “Let's see... I'll start with something easy. Name three songs in the musical.”

“Harry Freaking Potter, Not Alone, and Granger Danger,” Chris answers immediately.

“Not bad, but that's something you could have easily figured out online without watching the shows. Let's up the level of difficulty a bit,” Darren prompts. “Who does Voldemort fall in love?”

“Quirrell.”

“Holy shit, you weren't lying?” Darren gapes. “I... should probably be kinda embarrassed, both because you've sat through our ridiculously long show and also because I didn't believe you.”

“Darren, I  _liked_  your play. Like a lot. Otherwise I wouldn't have watched it multiple times or have been so excited for the sequel?” Chris shakes his head fondly.

“Sorry, I'm just not used to this happening. I honestly didn't think anyone outside of Michigan or my parents really gave a shit about my silly musical,” Darren apologizes. “I thought you were just being polite.”

“I'm not that polite,” Chris chuckles. “But yeah, it only seems fair. You fanboyed over me earlier, now I get to return the favor.”

“We've already got our own mutual admiration society going on, huh? It's a small world,” Darren beams. “I think we're going to get along just fine, Christopher Colfer.”

“I would have to agree, Darren Criss.”

* * *

**_2012_ **

“I'm so excited,” Chris says to Lea as they board the van headed for Six Flags. “I love roller coasters so much!” Today they are getting to film a musical number at the amusement park since it's Senior Skip Day in Glee-land. Chris knows it'll still be work, but it feels like a much needed vacation.

“That's what Darren said to me not five minutes ago,” Lea laughs. “I thought he might actually cry because he looked so sad that he couldn't come with us.”

Chris pouts a little. “Yeah, I know he was really bummed to miss it.” If Chris is being honest, he's also a little bummed to be tackling the roller coasters without his friend and near constant shadow on set. It would just be more fun with Darren. Almost everything is.

“You two have been spending a lot of time together lately, hmm?” Lea asks with a slightly teasing lilt to her voice. “Spill.”

Chris finds himself suddenly looking for the exit before he remembers he's in a moving van and facing at least a thirty minute drive before they'll be at their destination. That means there's nothing to save him from a probing line of questioning about Darren, someone he's started to develop overly complicated feelings for lately. He's pretty sure he's had the same recurring nightmare about Lea and Dianna forcing him to reveal his true feelings more than once. There might have been a lie detector in his dream but otherwise, it's pretty much identical. He sighs heavily.

“There's nothing to spill. He's my friend and costar, it's no different than my relationship with you?” Chris shrugs, trying for casual. He doubts he's pulling it off though.

“It  _is_  different because he's a guy and a really cute one at that. Plus, everyone can see you've got chemistry. Not to mention that you're practically the same person sometimes? Seriously it's spooky.”

“Yeah, he's a guy. So? He's also straight,” Chris says defensively.

“Is he?” Lea looks skeptical. “I know he's made out with guys before and not just on screen.”

“And I've made out with Heather and Dianna. That doesn't make me any less gay. People do all sorts of weird stuff when they're drunk. It doesn't have to mean anything.”

“You're deflecting,” Lea says, giving him a long, loaded look. “I'm not going to tell him or anything. I'm just curious... We've all been curious.”

“What, like you and the rest of the cast all sit around and talk about my nonexistent relationship with Darren?” Chris asks with more than a hint of paranoia.

“It's not like that. It's just come up a few times. Enough times that I know it's not just me wondering what's up. Other people can see the way the two of you look at each other and yeah, it's not nothing,” Lea tells him.

“It's not  _something_  either. I don't know what it is, okay? Why don't you ask him instead?” Chris crosses his arms over his chest, looking out the window. He's sure the rest of his cast mates are eavesdropping by now and he can feel his cheeks getting redder and redder. He hates the way his body betrays him sometimes.

“Maybe I will,” Lea teases.

Chris is horror-stricken. “Please don't.”

“Shh, calm down. I would never embarrass you like that,” Lea soothes.

“You're embarrassing me right now,” Chris groans and covers his face.

“Okay fine, I'm done. But I'll be here when you're ready to talk about, okay?”

“Don't hold your breath,” Chris mumbles darkly.

“Don't be mad,” Lea whispers and hooks her chin over Chris' shoulder. “Today's supposed to be fun!”

“I'm not mad,” Chris huffs out. “I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when we get there.”

Chris waits until Lea turns and launches into a lively discussion with Cory to dig the phone out of his pocket and write a quick text to Darren.

**Chris (1:05 PM):**  I'm bummed you are missing out on the fun.

**Darren (1:06 PM):**  Don't rub it in, man. I've been crying in my trailer since you guys left.

**Chris (1:06 PM):**  Really?

**Darren (1:06 PM):**  No.

**Darren (1:06 PM):**  Okay, maybe a little.

**Chris (1:07 PM):**  Aww, poor baby :(

**Darren (1:07 PM):**  Hey, if that's an age joke about how you are Senior and I'm only a lowly Junior and thus I don't get to come film Senior Skip Day at the amusement park, I REALLY don't appreciate it.

**Chris (1:07 PM):**  Wow, someone's not bitter at all.

**Darren (1:07 PM):**  Oh, I'm so bitter.

**Chris (1:08 PM):**  You'll have to take it up with Ryan, I guess. He's the one who retconned you younger.

**Darren (1:08 PM):**  I intend to.

**Darren (1:08 PM):**  So this might be my last day on set, just FYI.

**Chris (1:09 PM):**  Please don't get fired. I'd miss you too much.

**Darren (1:09 PM):**  I'd miss you too. I miss you now.

**Darren (1:09 PM):**  If you wanted to make up for my pain and suffering, you could bring me back a souvenir?

**Chris (1:10 PM):**  What did you have in mind? Want a balloon? A giant teddy bear or a stuffed flamingo?

**Darren (1:10 PM):**  I was thinking more in the way of food...

**Chris (1:10 PM):**  How utterly unshocking. Anything specific you want or..?

**Darren (1:11 PM):**  Maybe a churro or funnel cake? Something fried and way too sugary.

**Chris (1:11 PM):**  I can do that. Can't promise how well they'll travel, but I'll do my best.

**Darren (1:11 PM):**  My hero :)

* * *

**_2012_ **

“Umm, so confession time: I have absolutely no idea how to tie these skates properly. Can you help?” Chris asks, sitting on the bench outside the rink, looking down at the laces to his ice skates with confusion.

“Of course,” Darren offers immediately, kneeling down on the ground in front of him. “It's important to tie them pretty tight because they'll naturally loosen up after you're on the ice and moving around. Loose skates are a good way to end up with a sprained ankle or worse.”

“You know me and my penchant for injury,” Chris sighs. “I'm sure me winding up in the hospital by the end of the night is all but inevitable.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Darren furrows his brow as he pulls the laces on Chris' skate taut, causing Chris to wince a little as he feels the circulation to his foot being cut off. He doesn't complain though, because he senses that Darren is much more experienced with ice skating than he is, which makes sense given that he went to college in Michigan.

“Uhh, you're a bit of a klutz too, hon,” Chris teases. “Not sure you'll be able to stop me from going down if push comes to shove.”

“Hey,” Darren pouts, “I may be a little clumsy sometimes, but I'm practically a professional when it comes to ice skating. I'll be as graceful as Michelle Kwan out there, just you wait and see.”

“Oh really?” Chris quirks up an eyebrow. “Are you going to be doing fancy spins and triple axels then?”

“Nah, I wouldn't want you show you up,” Darren jokes. “I totally could though.”

“Wow, so modest. So brave. You're my hero,” Chris laughs.

“Okay, all set,” Darren nods approvingly as he ties the second skate in a double knot. He stands and extends a hand to help Chris to his feet. “How does that feel?” he asks.

“Tight, very tight,” Chris says, shifting his feet slightly from side to side.

Darren frowns. “I could loosen the laces a little, but something tells me that might be a bad idea. Why don't we give them a quick test run on the ice first, hmm?”

“Okay,” Chris agrees reluctantly, feeling his stomach flip with anxiety. He just  _knows_  he's going to make a fool out of himself, and sadly, that's the best case scenario. Worst case scenario would be actually getting hurt or taking down Darren with him when he falls and injuring them both.

“Don't let go,” Chris begs, gripping Darren's hand with everything he has in him.

“I won't,” he promises. Darren looks at Chris and sees him biting his lip, something he really only does when he's nervous about something. “Chris, you're going to be fine,” he soothes. “I won't let you get hurt, I swear.”

“If you say so,” Chris breathes as he tentatively steps onto the ice, wobbling almost immediately.

“Easy,” Darren warns, linking his arm with Chris' to give him more support. “I've got you.”

“I can't do this,” Chris grits out, struggling to keep his feet underneath him and feeling a little like a baby Bambi. “I'm going to die.”

“No, you aren't,” Darren reassures him. “You just need a little time to get adjusted and then you're going to be great. It's really no different than roller skating.”

“Except for the ice,” Chris huffs. He grips Darren's bicep and looks down at his feet, trying to copy   Darren's motions and propel himself forward.

“That's it,” Darren encourages. “You're getting better already, see?”

Chris doesn't respond because all his attention is focused on keeping himself upright. He takes a deep breath and loosens his grip on Darren's arm ever so slightly. He knows that when they film their duet, he won't be able to hold onto Darren, so the sooner he gets comfortable with ice skating on his own, the better.

“You've got it,” Darren says. Chris can sense him starting to pull away and he panics.

“Don't let go,” he pleads again. “I'm going to fall.”

“No, you aren't. You're doing great.” Darren removes his arm entirely but continues to skate alongside Chris, arms outstretched and ready to catch him if he falls. Chris wobbles a few times but manages to make a complete circle around the rink without falling. It's better than he'd ever dreamed possible.

“You did it!” Darren cheers and grabs for his hand again. Chris senses that it's less to keep him steady and more because he just wants to hold Chris' hand. He's grateful for the support either way.

“Maybe I'm going to be an ice skating natural after all?” Chris preens.

“Or maybe it's just because you had such an excellent teacher,” Darren corrects, pretending to buff his nails on his shirt.

“Dork,” Chris rolls his eyes with fond amusement. “Should we go around again or would that be pushing my luck too much, do you think?”

“Nah, you're a natural, remember? Time to kick it up a notch,” Darren says, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

“What did you have in mind? Because I'm not ready to start doing triple axels just yet. I might need another fifteen minutes to get used to the ice before I take that on.”

Darren snorts and then wobbles a little on his skates, jerking Chris' arm to keep himself upright. “What was it you were saying about how you were saying about how you were some master skater, the Mr. Miyagi to my Karate Kid, hmm?” Chris replies archly.

“Wow, way to kick a man when he's down,” Darren scoffs.

“You're still standing? Not exactly down,” Chris shoots back.

“Exactly,” Darren says, apropos of nothing. He sighs exasperatedly. “Fine, since apparently I'm the klutz and you are the skating natural now, it's time to reclaim my title. Catch me if you can?” he challenges and then he's dropping Chris' hand and skating off at a quick clip.

“Dammit Darren,” Chris curses under his breath but he figures he's at less risk if he keeps moving than if he tries to stop and keep himself balanced unmoving on the ice. So he sets off after Darren, skating as fast as he feels safe doing.

Darren starts to slow down as he nears the curve in the rink. He glances over his shoulder to see Chris gaining on him. “C'mon slowpoke,” he teases and then Chris tries his hardest to speed up, letting his competitive nature overtake his better judgment.

“Tag, you're it,” Chris shouts triumphantly, slapping a hand on Darren's shoulder as he finally catches him. But leaning forward to try to grab Darren puts him off balance slightly, and it appears that being hit hard in the shoulder does the same for Darren. Before either of them can stop it, they both end up on the ice in a tangled heap.

“Ow,” Darren moans, making Chris feel guilty for having contributed to their fall. 

“Are you okay?” Chris asks, reaching for Darren. “Are you hurt?”

Darren groans, “I might be dying.”

Chris panics a little but then he realizes that Darren is laughing. “Asshole,” he mumbles. “I was worried!”

“No seriously, I think my ass is actually broken,” Darren whimpers, laughing harder still.

“You can't break your ass,” Chris rolls his eyes as he rubs at his sore knee. “Can you?”

“Umm, I don't know what the medical diagnosis would be but it sure feels like my ass is broken, okay?” He looks over at Chris and sees him rolling up his sleeve to look at his elbow. “What about you? Any major injuries to report?”

“Some scrapes and bruises but mainly wounded pride,” Chris sighs. “You know, the usual.”

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Darren pouts adorably.

“Maybe,” Chris pouts right back. “But I'm NOT kissing your ass better, no matter how much you beg.”

“Chris,” Darren whines, “that's not fair.”

“Life's not fair, buckaroo. Get used to it.” Chris starts laughing at his own choice of wording. “Not sure why I just turned into a cowboy for a few seconds there. Maybe I also broke brain in the fall.”

“That would be a true tragedy. Travesty? Tragedy?” Darren shrugs. “Whatever, it would be both.”

“Not as big a tragedy as you breaking your ass would be,” Chris purrs.

“So  _now_  you care, I see,” Darren grins.

“I always cared. Just not enough to literally kiss your ass, in public no less.”

“What about in private?” Darren asks, eyes sparkling.

“That's... negotiable,” Chris finally admits.

“I'm going to hold you to that,” Darren says triumphantly.

“Not so fast,” Chris interjects, “I haven't told you my conditions yet.”

“Conditions as in plural?” Chris nods. “Okay fine, proceed,” Darren prompts.

“Number one, you help me up because I have no idea how to get up without a railing to pull up with. Number two, you help me get off the ice in one piece because I need a timeout since the ice clearly won this round. Number three, you go find us some coffee or preferably hot chocolate because I'm freezing. And number four, if tonight goes as badly as I fear it might, you get to carry me back to the van and into the hotel room if necessary,” Chris ticks off on his fingers. “Those are my terms.”

“You drive a tough bargain,” Darren agrees.

“What can I say? I could have been a lawyer in another life.” Chris waits patiently while Darren struggles to his feet and then reaches down to haul him up. Together they slowly, painfully make their way to the side of the rink.

“So what did we learn today? Or I guess I should say tonight?” Chris prods once they're both on firmer ground.

“Umm, that ice skating is hard?” Darren takes a stab in the dark.

“Well yeah, that too. But no, we learned that if there was a contest for biggest klutz, you can no longer offer me up as the sacrificial lamb, because  _clearly_  you are every bit as clumsy as me,” Chris smiles wickedly.

“Oh, we  _did_  now, hmm? That's what we learned tonight?” Darren protests.

“That's what I learned tonight anyways,” Chris teases. “That Darren Criss is no Michelle Kwan on the ice. He's just another baby Bambi.”

“Bambi?” Darren snorts, getting the reference almost immediately. He pictures them both sprawled out on the ice, limbs akimbo and decides they'd probably looked pretty close to baby deer learning to walk for the first time. “That's probably accurate for tonight, since I wasn't exactly at my most graceful. I guess I may have overshot my abilities a teensy bit.”

“Huh, who would have guessed? That sounds familiar.”

“Hey now,” Darren scoffs. “No need to get nasty. Especially not with the guy who's pledged to carry you home AND get you hot chocolate. Speaking of which, with whipped cream or without?”

“Mhm, with  _so much_  whipped cream,” Chris requests gratefully.

“You're lucky that I love you,” Darren grumbles.

“I really am. I'm so lucky,” Chris replies easily.

* * *

**_2015_ **

“I need something to wear to the taping today,” Darren says in lieu of greeting when he shows up at Chris' door. He hadn't even bothered to call first and Chris is still in his bathrobe.

“Umm hi, good morning to you too,” Chris manages. “Come in, I guess?”

“Thanks,” Darren says and shoves past him and inside Chris' house.

“You realize we don't wear remotely close to the same size?” Chris asks as he follows Darren upstairs.

“Yes, I'm aware. You're tall, I'm tiny, blah blah blah,” Darren grouses. Chris rolls his eyes, wondering if Darren plans on willing his clothes to fit him with the sheer force of his desire.

He takes a moment to study Darren once they arrive in his bedroom. “What's wrong with what you have on?” Darren's wearing a white button-down shirt and slim fit black pants. He looks perfectly respectable, especially for a daytime talk show segment.

“It's boring. I look like a waiter. I need something to jazz it up a little,” Darren grumbles, opening Chris' closet and beginning to root around like he owns the place. Chris doesn't really mind because the truth is that Darren sleeps over at his place at least as often as he stays at his own house. But he's still skeptical that Darren will find anything in his closet that will fit.

“Ooh, what about this!” Darren exclaims from the bowels of Chris' large walk-in closet. Curiosity gets the better of him, so he peers inside to see Darren holding up a charcoal vest. “The vest I wore for Glee Live?” he frowns. “Why? And won't it be too big?”

“Hey,” Darren pouts, “no need to rub it in. And I love this vest. I have a lot of good memories from the tour attached to this piece of clothing. Sorry, Glee being over is turning me into such a sentimental sap, as I'm sure you've noticed.” Chris nods his agreement.

Darren turns the vest around, holding it up triumphantly. “Besides, it's adjustable, see? It'll totally fit.”

Chris shakes his head fondly as Darren puts it on. Chris patiently tightens the back of the vest until it's snug around his waist and then they both turn to look at him in the full length mirror along the back wall of his closet.

“Huh, not bad,” Chris nods approvingly.

“Yeah, it's better. Helps make the whole outfit less blah. Mind if I borrow it?” he adds as an afterthought.

“Sure, it's all yours,” Chris grins. “I have no idea what I'm wearing yet.”

“Really?” Darren looks shocked.

“Yes really, not all of us have a stylist,” Chris jokes. “I don't really care about clothes that much. I'll probably just wear jeans and a button-down shirt. It's only Ellen, after all.”

Darren looks around them with paranoia and winces, acting as Chris had committed some serious crime. “You better hope she didn't hear you say that.”

“Something tells me she doesn't have my closet bugged. We're probably safe,” Chris laughs.

“You better hope so or man, are you in trouble,” Darren warns.

“Do you think anyone will notice you're wearing my vest?” Chris asks as he begins sifting through his racks of clothes to try to find something appropriate to wear.

“I doubt it,” Darren shrugs. “It's pretty nondescript. Do you really care if they do?”

“No,” Chris answers honestly. That has been without a doubt the best part of Glee being over. He and Darren had both started giving less of a fuck about what gossip pages or blind items or random people on Twitter had to say about their offscreen relationship. They were still quiet and careful, they just weren't twisting themselves up into knots to keep any mentions of one another from their lives. It was freeing and a big relief to not have to be on edge at all times.

Chris holds up an already ironed black button-down shirt and his favorite jeans for Darren's approval. He nods agreeably. “Yeah, that looks good. Get dressed, the car will be here in 30 minutes.”

“You just want to see me naked,” Chris teases, sticking out his tongue.

“I get to see you naked plenty. But yes, anything would be an improvement over that hideous bathrobe you're wearing,” Darren shoots back.

“You mean the same bathrobe you steal on an almost daily basis?”

“It's soft and warm which is good because you keep it so damn cold in here. You wouldn't want me to catch pneumonia getting out of the shower, now would you?” Darren's eyes sparkle with mirth.

“No, wouldn't want that,” Chris agrees and leans over to kiss him. “You look cute,” he adds as he pulls away. He's always liked it when Darren borrows his clothes, finding it charming that the t-shirts and hoodies are always a little baggier on him. But they rarely end up sharing clothes for public events, certainly never for anything this high profile. Chris knows it's just a little thing, but it still feels big to him. It feels like a step in the right direction, towards the things he wants in the hopefully not so distant future. And for now, it's enough.

* * *

**_2019_ **

Darren and Chris sit at banquet table, half-heartedly nibbling at a slice of cake that sits between them. "I can't eat another bite," Darren groans.  
  
"Me either," Chris says as he spears another forkful of cake.  
  
"Uhh, I don't know. That looks like a bite to me," Darren teases.  
  
"Asshole," he says without any heat behind it. "I meant  _after_  this bite obviously."  
  
Darren laughs. "I feel like we both said that about ten bites ago."  
  
Chris raises the fork to his mouth, letting out a moan of pleasure that's practically orgasmic as he eats one last bite of cake. The sound goes straight to Darren's cock.  
  
"Tease," he whispers in Chris' ear. "How much longer do we have to stay?" There's a lavish hotel suite totally calling their name right now.  
  
Chris looks around the party, smiling as he watches their friends dancing animatedly to 'Shout.' "Probably at least thirty more minutes? That would be the polite thing to do anyways."  
  
"Fuck being polite," Darren murmurs. Chris just raises a suggestive eyebrow at him and he laughs. After a moment, Darren sighs dramatically, saying, "okay fine, one more bite," as he picks up a fork.  
  
"Aren't you glad I talked you into the red velvet cake with salted caramel filling?" Chris is smug.  
  
"Yes, what can I say? You were right, per usual,” Darren rolls his eyes. “Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"I'll never get tired of hearing those words from these lips," Chris purrs, tracing the outline of Darren's lips with his thumb. Then he's leaning in for a sweet kiss that tastes of chocolate and caramel and  _Darren_.  
  
They pull apart as the band finishes their song and the room bursts into applause. "We're going to slow things down a little now," the lead singer announces and then the band begins to play the opening notes of 'Crazy Love.'  
  
"I love this song," Darren & Chris say in near unison.  
  
Darren chuckles. "Man, we are so obnoxious. We've become one of  _those_  couples, haven't we?"  
  
Chris grins at him, not looking bothered by it in the least. "That's what happens when you get married."  
  
"Guess so," Darren beams back. "Only married for two hours and we're already becoming the same person. That was fast."  
  
"Please, we've been in sync since the moment we met. Is it really so surprising that that's still the case?"  
  
"No, not really," Darren shakes his head fondly. "Alright my husband, enough chit chat. Dance with me? I know it'll mean leaving your cake behind, but you can do it. I believe in you. I'm willing to bet you'll thank me later too."  
  
Chris grins, looking amused. "Oh please, I'm going to burn off  _plenty_  of calories with what I've got planned for us later tonight." Darren's eyes go dark with lust.  
  
He takes Darren's offered hand and lets him lead them out to the dance floor, where dozens of their friends and family members are partnered off and swaying to the music. The wedding was a compromise, somewhere between the intimate destination wedding Chris wanted and the big, blow out affair with hundreds of friends in attendance that Darren had asked for. They'd ended up with just under 100 RSVPs, which was plenty as far as Chris was concerned. But it had felt right when he'd been up on the altar, repeating his vows to Darren. He hadn't been nervous as he'd feared he might be. He could literally sense all the love and support surrounding them; it had been oddly comforting and much more emotional than Chris had expected.  
  
He pulls Darren closer until his head is resting on Chris' shoulder. Darren's hand is smoothing over the curve of his low back, drawing lazy circles with the palm of his hand. Darren tilts his head to the side so he can softly sing along to the song in Chris' ear.  
  
Chris' hand travels upwards until he can thread his fingers through the curls at the nape of Darren's neck. Grinning wickedly, he tugs just hard enough for Darren to feel it, knowing how much it turns him on. Predictably, Darren's hips stutter forward involuntarily and he groans. "That's so not fair. You're evil. I have to be able to say goodbye to my parents in a bit. I'd really prefer it if I didn't have to do that with a boner.”  
  
"Spoilsport," Chris pouts.  
  
"Raincheck?" Darren asks, his voice an octave lower than it had been minutes earlier.  
  
"Oh, that's a promise," Chris murmurs, his voice hinting at many good things to come.  
  
"So Mr. Criss," Darren begins. "How does it feel to be a married man."  
  
"Wonderful," Chris breathes in a rare moment of sober honesty. "I mean it shouldn't be that different, we've been dating and living together for awhile now. But somehow it is, it's different and... better." Chris looks down at the hand he has draped over Darren's shoulder, studying the simple white gold band on his ring finger. "But don't think for a second that I'm taking your last name."  
  
Darren pouts comically. "Why not?"  
  
"Because that would make my name Chris Criss... and no."  
  
"You could go by Chris Squared. That could be your thing. It would make an awesome rap name too," Darren says, totally serious.  
  
Chris feels a little bad about laughing in Darren's face but not bad enough to hold the laugher in. "You're so ridiculous. It's not egotistical at  _all_  of you to want me to take your last name," Chris says sarcastically.  
  
"It's not," Darren huffs. "I just like the idea of people knowing that we belong to each other, that's all."  
  
"Well, you're a welcome to change your name to Darren Colfer if you want," Chris prompts.  
  
Darren wrinkles his nose. "Exactly," Chris says, gesturing to his face.

“No, it's not that I'm opposed to changing my name,” Darren says defensively. “But you have to admit that it sounds a little weird? Also, I'm pretty sure that Ricky would kill me if I tried to change my name less than a year after I finally released my first album as Darren Criss.”

“Well, I've also got career, you know. It would be kinda weird if I changed my byline right in the middle of publishing a series of books, wouldn't it?”

“I guess so,” Darren sighs dejectedly. “We could always hyphenate?”

Chris rolls his eyes. “So I can be Chris Criss-Colfer? Or Chris Colfer-Criss? I'm honestly not sure which is worse.”

“So that's a no on the name change, huh? Just like that?” Darren pouts.

“Sorry, you'll have to settle for just being my husband. I know it's a poor consolation prize,” Chris teases.

“You're the best consolation prize,” Darren murmurs, pulling him closer. “I'm the luckiest guy in the world.”

“No, that'd be me,” Chris replies, shaking his head with disbelief that they were actually  _married_  now.

Suddenly, Darren starts giggling hysterically.

“Uhh, everything okay?” Chris can't help but ask.

“We – we finally found something – we disagree on. Turns out we aren't in sync on absolutely everything – after all,” Darren chokes out between fits of laughter. 

Chris snorts. “It only took getting married for us to finally find something we don't agree on: who should change his name.”

Darren laughs even harder. “Maybe the homophobes were onto something when they said gay marriage ruins everything?”

“It would take a lot more than one argument over who will change his last name to ruin us,” Chris reassures him. He leans in and kisses Darren lazily, feeling the familiar flood of want course through his body. Chris knows it hasn't been thirty minutes yet, but he's so ready to go back to their lavish honeymoon suite and appreciate Darren properly. He sighs against Darren's lips as he hears the last notes of ‘Crazy Love’ slowly fade out and pulls back to see his husband properly.

“I was going to save this surprise for later, but I've never been great at keeping secrets, at least from you. I already asked my lawyer to draw up the paperwork to change my last name to Criss, just for my driver's license and other legal stuff like that. I'll still keep using my last name for everything work and career related,” Chris admits.

“Chris,” Darren's voice is hushed and Chris can tell he's tearing up a little bit. “Are you serious?”

“I swear.”

“I can't believe you did that. It's not because I pressured you or anything, right? Because you don't have to do that if you don't want to or if -”

“Darren,” Chris interrupts him, “I did it because I wanted to. And yeah, a little because I knew how much it would mean to you, but mostly because I like the idea of us sharing something. Even if it's just on legal documents that not many people will see. It's a reminder that we belong to one another officially, just like you said. Okay?”

“More than okay. It's wonderful,” Darren babbles, leaning in for another kiss. “Can we go start our honeymoon yet?” he asks. “I'm impatient to show you just how much I appreciate you.”

“God yes,” Chris breathes. “I don't care if it's rude. I'm done sharing you with everyone. I want you all to myself now.” He reluctantly removes his hands from where they've been tangled in Darren's hair and forces himself to take a step backwards.

Darren is a mess, his lips bright red and swollen from kissing. His hair is mussed from Chris tugging at it while they danced. And even without glancing downward, Chris suspects that Darren's pants are starting to feel as uncomfortably tight as his currently feel. But he's grinning broadly and Chris doesn't even attempt to make him more presentable before they go bid farewell to their friends and parents. It's not like everyone doesn't know that they're bailing to have lots and lots of sex. It's their wedding night. It's expected.

Darren smiles and grabs Chris' hand. “Lead the way, my husband.”

Chris squeezes his hand. There's something that feels so reassuring, so  _right_ , about knowing that wherever he goes, Darren will follow. He's pretty sure Darren would follow him to the ends of the earth if necessary. But right now, Chris will happily settle for leading him upstairs to their hotel room.


End file.
